Proyecto Titán
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: En el 2024 se encuentra una informacion que deja a todos en impacto, el gran secreto de la humanidad...Titanes, con guerras mundiales a punto de estallar se descubre la manera de traer de vuelta a aquellos soldados de leyenda—¡Bienvenido al futuro Levi!—Lo que no sabian es que esto podria acarrear terribles consecuencias...AU, RiRen, Yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!, mucho gusto, esta es la primera vez que escribo para este hermoso anime, despues de tanto pensarlo y que la idea rodara por mi cabeza cada segundo decidi que era mejor escribirlo, despues de todo ame este anime y el RiRen...BENDITO SEA EL RIREN! XD**_

_**Ame esa pareja con toda mi alma y es que cuando capte las insinuaciones de estos dos no pude resistirme a la idea de escribir un fic sobre estos tortolos...**_

_**Despues de ver varias peliculas de futurismo, accion y misterio combinadas surgio esta idea algo rara, tambien perdonen si no soy buena explicando los extraños medios cientificos que rodean la trama, pues lo de la ciencia no se me da muy bien que digamos XP...**_

_**Espero disfruten mucho de la historia y dejen sepsis reviews!°**_

_**Disclaimer: Este fantastico anime le pertenece a Hajime Ishiyama, oh si, ya hablare despues con el sobre el lindo yaoi entre esos dos XP**_

_**ADV: Faltas de ortografia, aburrimiento por parte del lector y un inicio algo raro...**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Prologo: **_

_A través de leyendas, historia escondida por parte de sus mismos antepasados se encontró el secreto mas grande de la humanidad..._

_Los titanes. _

_Criaturas gigantescas y deformes que se alimentaban a base de animales, pero sobre todo de humanos. Ellos comían a pesar de no tener la necesidad. Devoraban a los humanos solo por el placer de hacerlo. Los que sobrevivieron construyeron tres murallas. _

_María, Rose y Sina. _

_Estas tres murallas fueron hechas con el objetivo de proteger a la raza humana restante. A partir de eso las personas fueron estructurados a través de la monarquía y el ejercito. _

_La tropas estacionarias, policía militar y la legión de reconocimiento. _

_Hubo varios esfuerzos que habían resultado inútiles. Pero, después de esos esfuerzos y de estrategias con mal resultado por fin se dejó ver un rayo de luz en esa turbia oscuridad. El soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad había sido descubierto. _

_En los datos que se habían encontrado no había ni un documento existente en donde se hallara el nombre de aquel poderoso soldado. _

_Detrás de el también había gente habilidosa. Como una genio que experimentaba con esas criaturas y un comandante de estrategias extremadamente peligrosas pero efectivas. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos esos nuevos soldados eficientes parecía no haber remedio alguno para acabar con los monstruos. _

_Una vez mas un milagro sucedió, un joven reclutado resultó ser la esperanza de la humanidad. _

_Un ser humano con la capacidad de convertirse en un titán. Pero no solo era el, su hermana era un estupendo soldado y su mejor amigo un estratega sin igual. Aquel trío se unió a la tropa de reconocimiento bajo el mando del hombre mas poderoso de la humanidad. _

_Ellos juntos fueron los que crearon un nuevo mundo. _

_Teniendo que destronar al actual rey fue en un principio algo que podría alterar a la poca humanidad que en ese entonces existía. Aún así, sus metas se lograron y al hacerlo decidieron ocultar el gran oscuro secreto que podría causar una terrible desgracia en el futuro. _

_Pensando en que quizás sus predecesores podrían llegar al punto de apuntarse con armas entre si debido al miedo, solo se les ocurrió una cosa...Fue destruir, eliminar, quemar y deshacerse de cualquier papel, documento o historia que fuera a revelar todo este suceso. _

_Aunque al parecer había sido inútil, después de todo habían encontrado esta información en bases antiguas que descubrieron tiempo después. Entonces fue allí cuando, en el futuro y debido a guerras mundiales a punto de estallar se buscaron por cielo, mar y tierra a los cadáveres de esta gran generación._

_En el 2024 se desarrollo un proyecto que acrecentaría posibilidades de triunfar y todo esto solo por el mero hecho de encontrar un cuerpo sin vida de un soldado de hace cientos de años._

_Debido a asombrosos avances científicos se encontró una manera de traerlos a la vida. Convirtiéndolos en espías de naciones, con experiencia asegurada. Se les hizo una marioneta de países con potencia mundial. _

_Habían traído los muertos a la vida, no sabían que esto podría acarrear terribles consecuencias..._

* * *

Una sonrisa discreta se posó en sus labios mientras escribía el informe.

Hace solo un año de que había despertado. Rápidamente los seres de esa época le habían enseñado y mostrado todos los avances que habían hecho con respecto a la ciencia. Ella solo necesitó un mes para aprender los nuevos procedimientos y tratamientos médicos.

Después de ese mes alguien mas despertó.

Su comandante le dijo hola al nuevo mundo, ambos recordaban la temporada en que eran soldados con el compromiso de acabar con los titanes. Sin embargo, esta vez el propósito había cambiado, en esta ocasión su misión era acabar con espías, agentes y soldados de otras naciones con sus habilidades especiales.

Francia se había vuelto un arma letal.

Después de unos cuantos meses Japón dio con otro antiguo soldado, pero Alemania salió triunfador entre todos. Habían encontrado cinco cadáveres de esos soldados, sin duda alguna los habían resucitado. Aunque eso no le importó mucho, ya que no eran compañeros suyos, ni siquiera amigos o camaradas.

Unos años después recordó algo importante.

El cadáver de su mejor amigo estaba escondido en un lugar, el cual ella ubicó perfectamente a pesar del cambio geográfico. Fue así como Francia encontró el cadáver del mejor soldado de la humanidad. Con esmero y dedicación solo ella se dedicó a regenerarlo.

A base de una pequeña porción de su ADN. Solo necesito eso para regenerar sus órganos, sus huesos, sus músculos y todo su cuerpo. Sin tener que pasar por el problema de ser un bebe y esperar largos años para despertar. Y solo esta vez había decidido consentir a su mejor amigo.

Había hecho que en esta vida fuera mas alto.

A pesar de que se sentía un poco egoísta por haberlo traído a este mundo lleno de perdición su tristeza se vio reemplazada por autentica felicidad. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus regaños y golpes. Entonces el verlo después de mucho tiempo y saludarlo sería lo mejor que le pasara en ese infierno.

Unas burbujas se escucharon del tanque a su espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al voltear a mirar aquel cubículo. El vidrio comenzaba a romperse y el agua salía de ese orificio. Sonrió divertida al ver que ese tipo no había perdido el estilo. Tan violento y drástico como siempre. Al ver como aquel hombre se desconectaba de los tubos que antes le pasaban oxigeno no pudo contener una risotada.

—¡Bienvenido al futuro Levi!—El le miró, parpadeando mientras muy quitado de la pena buscaba una toalla con la cual cubrir su desnudez—¿O debería decir Lance Rivaille?, después de todo ese es tu nuevo nombre—

Un silencio incomodo se formó al ver que no le contestaba.

—Por cierto, ¿tu quién demonios eres?—Su boca se abrió en espanto, no podía ser, no le recordaba para nada...

¿Como es que el había olvidado todo?

* * *

_**Y bueno...este el final, naaa, solo del prologo asi que dont worry, be happy XD, como sea...aun tengo muchas dudas de como desarrollar esta genial idea y es que eso de los espias y la accion no se me da demasiado...LOL**_

_**Sepe, soy algo nueva en ese tema, apenas y voy experimentando con el, ya que antes se me hacia de lo mas imposible escribirlo...pero en fin, todo en esta vida pasa por algo..ok no**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios e ideas sobre otras parejas Yaoi, normales, etc, no es odie a las lesbianas pero en ese del Yuri yo no me meto, aun asi prometo escuchar sus ideas chicos y chicas XD**_

_**Quiero saber su opinion y motivarlos a seguir leyendo el desarrollo...sobre mi nombre...pueden llamarme Levia-chan, odio los formalismos, siento que de repente me hice un politico o algo asi, pero eso si, tengo un alto ego que me es muy dificil de controlar XC...**_

_**Por los reviews...me encanta contestarlo!, ultimamente hago algo de eso asi que tratare de hacerlo en todos los capis, porque sus opiniones siempre son las mas importantes!**_

_**Tambien pueden dejarme inbox si desean hablar conmigo XD, soy toda oidos...**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo se, soy una maldita hija de p*** XD, naaa, es que la dama inspiracion por fin reaparecio y vino con una gran sonrisa, ruguen que se quede un poco mas para adelantarle al segundo cap...**_

_**Ok, se me olvido advertir que este fic tiene un poco de spoiler del manga, bueno, es que lo necesito para poder armar bien la historia, ademas de que ya leyeron el cap reciente del manga?**_

_**PORQUE DE ENTRE TODOS LOS NOMBRES TENIA QUE SER LEVI ACKERMAN?!**_

_**Lamento si nadie lo sabia y le adelante los hechos ewe, pero es que estoy super traumada con eso, digo, no es que odie a Mikasa, pa que me hago si la odio pero de solo pensar en que quizas ambos sean parientes me da ganas de vomitar, como sea, estoy segura de que lo superare...**_

_**Bueno este cap tiene dos recuerdos, uno de la vida amorosa de mi hermoso Levi con el lindo de Eren y otro de Hanji que quizas sea el personaje mas importante de la historia, el cual dara clave a su union y todo el rollo XD..**_

_**Que pensaban?, que les iba a adelantar mas?, POS NO xP**_

_**Disclaimer: Este anime o manga no me pertenece, pero pos todos tienen sus fantasias yaoisticas, no? XD**_

_**Advertencias: Faltas de ortografia, nombres mal escritos, posible aburrimiento por parte del lector, una escena de accion que probablemente este del asco y un romanticismo de lo mas cursi...**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!~~**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**_  
_**Cuando el pasado te persigue...**_

_Despertó, sintiendo la leve molestia del sol cayendo en sus párpados._

_Lentamente comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus ojos en un intento de acostumbrarse a la luz. Tomó un largo respiro y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo. ¿Pero que mierda había hecho anoche? Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando._

_Mala suerte, a lado de el un cuerpo le rodeaba la cintura con una pierna y este le abrazaba mientras dormía._

_Extrañamente no podía ver su rostro y para colmo no podía definir su sexo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que era un sueño, no, era un recuerdo. Pero no sabía que tipo de recuerdo era._

_Hanji le había contado la verdad._

_Le había dicho que era un agente de esa época y que sus compañeros de equipo habían muerto en una misión en Alemania. El sufrió un golpe en la cabeza durante esa misión, por consecuencia olvidó todo sobre el y sus amigos. La razón del porque no tenía ninguna marca en su cuerpo era porque la cuatro ojos era muy buena doctora, o mas bien científica loca._

_Su objetivo ahora era vengarse del país que le había quitado todo._

_Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía dentro de un sueño, o como se le llamara. Entonces ahora solo tenía que resolver el maldito acertijo. ¿Quien demonios era la persona que estaba a su lado? Porque el no recordaba haber tenido ninguna pareja antes, aunque eso podría ser por su perdida de memoria._

_Y cayó en cuenta en que estaba en una pequeña casa, el tipo de casas que había en un humilde pueblo._

_Parecía haber retrocedido bastante tiempo._

_Comenzaba a asustarse. La cabeza empezaba a punzarle de dolor. Sentía que alguien le golpeaba una y otra vez. Como si aquel recuerdo fuera demasiado importante para olvidarlo. Se asustó, se aterró de que aquello fuera muy importante para el._

_—¿Estas despierto?—Giró su rostro y al parecer seguía sin reconocer a esa extraña persona—Levi, ¿estas despierto?—Volvió a repetir aquella voz que se le hacia demasiado tranquilizante._

_Que raro, le llamaba igual que la loca esa, ¿porque le llamaban así si su nombre era Lance Rivaille?_

_—Si—Se limitó a contestar corta y brevemente. Después de todo no sabía con quien estaba hablando, pero el presentimiento de que era alguien importante seguía asaltando sus pensamientos._

_—Mm, Levi?—Un tono de pregunta le sacó de su mundo—¿Podrías quitar tu brazo de mi cintura?—Ah, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que debajo de sus dedos había una suave y tersa piel._

_Justo en ese momento sintió algo rozando su pierna. Esa persona era definitivamente un hombre._

_Aquello le dejó mas que estupefacto._

_—Lo haré si tu quitas tu pierna de la mía—El chico pareció reaccionar y lo hizo de inmediato. Segundos después estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, parecía querer levantarse—¿Te duele?—No supo porque pero las palabras salían de su boca sin pensarlo._

_Aunque de cierta forma le alegraba que no hubiera sido suyo el trasero utilizado durante el sexo. ¿Sexo? No, aquello parecía algo mas..._

_Amor ¿Quizás?_

_—Un poco—Admitió el otro, había inclinado su rostro y hasta parecía avergonzado—Levi...—Susurró el acercando su rostro al otro. Desgraciadamente aun no podía distinguirlo._

**_—Te amo—_**

Y en ese momento deseó nunca despertar de aquel sueño.

* * *

_Sonrió, satisfecha con su trabajo._

_Por fin había terminado de redactar todo el suceso que había pasado durante el decline del antiguo rey para dejar paso a la verdadera dueña del trono. Sin mencionar la extraña desaparición de los titanes que antes se habían rebelado destruyendo la muralla durante el proceso. Claro que había omitido algunas cosas._

_El reciente noviazgo de Eren Jeager con Levi Ackerman._

_Bueno, obviamente habría gozado detallarlo con sumo cuidado. Pero, después de describir tanta matanza humana y de titanes las ganas se le habían quitado. Aun así se alegraba de que ambos tórtolos estuvieran juntos y felices._

_Nunca había visto ese destello de felicidad en los ojos del "mejor soldado de la humanidad"._

_Y es que a pesar de la gran diferencia de edades que se llevaban sabía que se completaban de maravilla. Eren era luz y Levi era oscuridad. Tan contrarios, tan diferentes. Dos polos opuestos que se atraían a pesar de sus diferencias._

_—Lo amas demasiado, cierto?—El sargento le miró con esa cara de amargado de siempre. Sin embargo algo cambió, el brillo en sus ojos se lo dijo._

_Y el solo asintió en silencio._

_—¡Hanji-sama!—Sin aviso alguno uno de los soldados de la legión interrumpió en donde ambos se encontraban—Malas noticias...el pueblo reclama a Eren—_

_Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, Levi se había levantado de repente._

_—¿Como?—Preguntó confundida. Quizás había escuchado mal y todo era un sueño._

_Un mal sueño._

_—Ellos quieren hacerse cargo del ultimo titán—Tragó saliva. Eso no era nada bueno, para nada bueno._

_Por primera vez vio la desesperación en el rostro del sargento._

_Sus ojos le pedían ayuda a gritos. Como si hubiera perdido la cordura y no había sabido que hacer o decir. Estaba desesperado, aterrado. Pero ella no tenía idea de que hacer. Ni una maldita idea._

_Demonios, su imaginación no daba para mas._

Su respiración era muy agitada.

Había tenido un fugaz recuerdo del pasado. Para colmo era el peor. Aun recordaba todo a lujo de detalle. La frustración al no saber que hacer. La furia de Levi al ver como Eren aceptaba todo sin trabas. El terror de toda la legión al ver como golpeaban, torturaban y sacaban sangre del héroe que antes había arriesgado todo por los idiotas que en ese momento disfrutaban de hacerlo sufrir.

Eren había sufrido mucho antes de morir.

Al final solo habían quedado sus cenizas. La gente escupió al polvo sin un mísero golpe de conciencia. El sargento había perdido la locura y se había tirado al suelo protegiendo lo único que había quedado de su amado. Polvo. Furioso, desesperado, así se veía mientras juntaba las cenizas en sus manos. Verlo así le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

Apartando a toda la gente decidió ayudarle a recoger ese poco polvo en un pequeño frasco que solo quedó a la mitad.

Si tan solo Levi lo recordara, seguramente iría a buscarlo...

* * *

Juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos. Solo necesitaba pedir perdón por sus pecados.

_**Vater unser im Himmel,**_  
_**Geheiligt werde dein Name.**_  
_**Dein Reich komme.**_

En su mente el Alemán salió con fluidez dejando salir el padre nuestro. La iglesia estaba vacía así que eso le daba mas comodidad.

_**Dein Wille geschehe, wie im Himmel so auf Erden.**_  
_**Unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute.**_

Sonrió, era increíble que pensaran que tres hombres eran suficientes para detenerlo, tan gracioso.

Uno a su derecha, a su izquierda y detrás de el. Que posición tan predecible.

_**Und vergib uns unsere Schuld,**_  
_**wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern.**_

Todavía no hacían ningún movimiento, era como si solo esperaran a que terminara de orar. Casi tuvo que contener una carcajada para seguir rezando.

_**Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung,**_  
_**sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen.**_

Ahora si. Se habían levantado y caminaban hacia el. Ni siquiera trató de apresurarse, aun tenía tiempo. Alcanzó a escuchar el ruido de una navaja desenfundada y un arma apuntándole en un inusual silencio.

Si no se apresuraban no iban a lograrlo.

_**Denn Dein ist das Reich und die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit.**_

Un dedo en el gatillo, estaban muy cerca de volarle la cabeza y aun así ni siquiera se inmutó. Continuó orando y cuando por fin sintió el frío metal rozando su oreja abrió los ojos...

Y le sorprendió con una patada dirigida a las piernas.

_**Amen.**_

Eso había sido inesperado y le dejó en el suelo. En segundos el hombre que había desenfundado la navaja se había acercado a el por atrás. Dio media vuelta y esquivo el brazo que portaba el arma blanca.

Fue la ventaja que le hizo golpear el rostro de aquel hombre para después tomar su brazo y doblarlo hasta su espalda. Así pudo tomar la navaja de su mano.

El tercero saltó encima de el intentando ahorcarlo con la fuerza de sus brazos. No faltó mucho para que su codo derecho diera con su estomago y lo mandara al suelo. No tuvo piedad, se agachó y cortó su cuello asegurando que no volviera a respirar.

A sus pies se encontró con la pistola que antes apuntaba a su cabeza.

La tomó y sin ni siquiera parpadear disparó tres veces a los otros dos cuerpos que yacían retorciéndose en el suelo. La sangre empapó el suelo y pronto formo un río con ella. Los agentes rusos si que eran inútiles. Alzó la mirada y fingió sorpresa al ver como el sacerdote intentaba escapar.

De seguro por los nervios y el terror no podía ni pensar bien.

Soltó ambas armas sin importarle las huellas digitales que pudiera haber dejado. Se acercó a la puerta donde estaba el sacerdote y giró la perilla abriendo la puerta por completo. El se quedó mudo, pero le miraba con angustia pura.

Se limitó a sonreír y salir hacia el pasillo.

—Me gustaría que alguna vez escuchara mis pecados, padre—El hombre no contestó y el siguió con su camino. Aun debía escapar de aquella iglesia.

Aun no era tiempo de que arrestaran a Eren Jeager.

* * *

Alzó la mirada con aburrimiento, al parecer la guerra iba a terminar y Alemania iba a perder.

No perdió tiempo y mando un mensaje en demás debían enterarse que el plan ya estaba en marcha. Haber despertado en esa época les habían dado nuevas ideas. Lastimosamente ya no podían convertirse en titanes pero aun poseían una mente precavida y siniestra.

Aunque el prefería no recordar nada del pasado, era doloroso.

—Reiner, ¿que tanto piensas?—Unos brazos se posaron alrededor de su pecho y unos labios susurraban a sus oídos con curiosidad. Ni siquiera le había sorprendido que hubiera llegado por detrás.

Apagó la pantalla e inclinó su rostro hacia atrás.

Solo cerró los ojos al sentir esa boca sobre la suya. Había logrado aceptar que Historia nunca iba a ser suya, ella era así, independiente. Y al no poder apoyarse en ella decidió apoyarse en Bertholdt. Fue el único soporte que le ayudó. Gracias a el no necesitaba recordar nada del pasado. Gracias a el no sufría.

Otro suave roce y ambos se separaron.

—Mandé el mensaje, cuando la guerra termine nos liberaremos de Alemania y podremos hacer lo que querramos—El peli-negro sonrió mientras le besaba la frente con lentitud. Parecía como si le amara de verdad—Solo necesitamos unos miembros mas—

Una mueca divertida se posó en los labios del antiguo titán colosal.

—Adivina a quien encontré—Una carpeta repleta de imágenes fue puesta en su escritorio. Obviamente se sorprendió al ver quien era—Al parecer Eren no volvió como nosotros, volvió a renacer—

—¿Quieres decir que no los despertaron como lo hicieron con nosotros?—Una suave negación le dejó sin palabras. ¿Como es que había renacido?—¿Crees que el recuerde todo?—

—No todo, recuerda a Ackerman y Arlet, con eso es suficiente—Una carcajada llena de diversión y locura comenzó a resonar en aquel lugar—Si Eren se une ellos también lo harán—

Si, de eso no había duda...

* * *

**_Bien, no se si les haya gustado -.-U, naaa, espero que si porque me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo, como veran tambien me gusta el ReinerxBertholdt, naaa, que soy muy maniatica del Yaoi, ademas aun hay cosas que no decido del fic, pero bueno cuando se vaya desarrollando lo decidire XD_**

**_Por cierto ame escribir el padre nuestro en Aleman!~~_**

**_Ahora solo me queda contestar sus sepsis review!~~, fueron demasiados y me hizo super feliz!~, estoy mas que contenta de haber leido todos y cada uno de ellos, aqui mi respuesta!~~_**

**_Yomi Megurine: Me alegra que se te haya hecho interesante y bueno...aqui la continuacion XD..._**

**_sakura1402: Sobre las personas que estan en Alemania proximamente se daran a conocer y no se quedaran en ese pais -.-, por cierto a Japon quizas se le agregue alguien mas XD, pos sobre Eren aun no quedo muy claro en el fic, pero creeme en Alemania no esta ewe, See, el final fue bueno XC..._**

**_Galuha: Pues ya no le ruegues a Yisus que sho ya regrese XD, que bueno que te haya gustado y muchas gracias a ti tambien XB..._**

**_LP: Seee!~~, son tan asddfasddfasdf juntos XD, gracias, es que me habia preocupado de no seguir bien la trama por mi falta de cientifidad XD, sobre Mikasa...naaa, no creo que estorbe ewe, sobre Marco aun no lo se, si se logra acomodar quizas...lo dejare en suspenso para ti XP, Porque Levi no recuerda nada?, espero que este capi te haya dado una pista (el recuerdo de Hanji) y sobre Eren pos tambien te di una pista de blue XD..._**

**_Momo Evans: Aqui la actu para ti!~~_**

**_Yesi-K: Yay!~, recordaste llamarme Levia-chan, gracias preciosa!~~, seee, supe desde el principio que mi idea estaba de locos, ya te imaginaras como soy yo en la vida real XD, See, debo admitir que Hanji es mi personaje femenino favorito y es genial cuando esta con Levi ewe, Mas o menos acertaste con las personas en Alemania, aunque en lo personal no planeo meter a todos (ojo, no te dije cuales si y cuales no ^.^U), Pos Levi le lavaron el cerebrito y es un agente mas de Francia, especificare los detalles despues XD, seee, sigue siendo Levi XD..._**

**_Yaoijenntay40: Me temblo la mano al escribir tu nombre chica!~~ XD, aqui la conti y espero te haya gustado ewe..._**

**_Quiero sus reviews amores, recuerden que sus comentarios son los que hacen esta historia mas facil de escribir, ademas de que AMO leerlos y animarme a escribir XD..._**

**_Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lo se, se que de seguro miraron al cielo y dijeron:-por fin actualizo esta escritora de mierda!~-, naaa que tuve mi tiempo en que la dama inspiracion se largo y no queria venir ni aunque le rogara que lo hiciera (?)**_

_**Solo me quede en lapsus brutus porque no tenia ni la menor idea de como continuar pero aun asi lo hice...**_

_**Yay!~, ademas de que estaba viendo una serie, no se si la hayan visto o la conozcan, se llama: Supernatural, naaa que si sha la estan viendo debo decirles que me encuentro en shock con el reciente final de la novena temporada y si no la han visto que mierda esperan para verla?!~...**_

_**Como sea, ademas de que a los maestros les encanta hacernos la vida de cuadritos y dejaron tareas super complicadas para que tengamos deseos extremos de reprobrar la materia, ahorita mismo tengo muchas ganas de ello XD**_

_**No se precupen, debo sacar buena calificacion o sino me castigan mi compu y no podre publicarles mas ewe**_

_**Que sho se que todos ustedes quieren continua de perdis hasta el lemmon, naaa, espero poder acabar este fic que se me ocurrio en mis dias de locura infinita...**_

_**LOL, sha ni se que decir, pero bueno, los extrañaba mucho asi que decidi ponerme las pilas y escribir algo para ustedes, realmente no se les gustara pero espero que si XD**_

_**Disclaimer: Esta serie y sus personajes no me perteneces, sino a Ishiyama quien se niega a hacer RiRen!, tendremo que ir a obligarlo ewe...**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!~**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2:**_  
_**"Freedom"**_

La alarma sonó y supo que era momento de levantarse.

Estiró sus brazos mientras daba su ultimo bostezo. Su mano derecha alcanzo el botón del reloj para acabar con ese molesto sonido. Parpadeó con dificultad sintiendo como los rayos del sol le daban de lleno en la cara. Al poder abrir sus ojos se levantó de la cama y decidió darse una ducha.

Antes de eso se miró al espejo notando como su piel se había vuelto mas morena.

El agua fría le hizo sentir realmente bien. Por fin había acabado la guerra y ya no tenía que seguir siendo un asesino a sueldo buscado por agentes de otros países. Ahora pertenecía a un grupo que llevaría acabo la destrucción absoluta. Ya no le importaba lo que le pasara a ese mundo, ya no iba a protegerlo pues ya nada tenía sentido para el.

Al acabarse de enjabonar recibió una ves mas el agua helada que le hacia sentir vivo.

Soltó un suspiro habiendo terminado con su ducha. Tomó la toalla que había dejado allí antes y la enredo en su cintura antes de salir a su cuarto. Ni siquiera se molesto en escoger la ropa con detenimiento. Solo agarró una camisa negras y unos pantalones del mismo color. Sus botines negros eran los únicos zapatos que necesitaba.

Se acercó a otro cajón y acomodo las armas que tenía allí en sus ropas.

Dos pistolas y una navaja. Al salir de su cuarto varios agentes de su organización le dieron los buenos días, ahora Eren tenía un estatus muy alto en ese lugar. Caminó un poco mas y vio de soslayo como un rubio algo bajo y una peli-negra hablaban de algo serio.

—Hola Mikasa, Armin—Ambos voltearon a verlo y una sonrisa se plantó en sus rostros, hace cientos de años que no se veían.

—Buenos días Eren—Mikasa fue la primera en hablar mientras le daba unos papeles—Aquí esta confirmada la participación de Suiza contra Francia—

—Se han dado cuenta de que nuestras estrategias son infalibles—El castaño halagó a su amigo rubio quien solo asintió levemente sonrojado.

—Bueno, Berthold también ayudó en esto—Eren torció su boca con disgusto, sabía que estaba en el bando equivocado pero mas que eso odiaba tener que vivir en este mundo solo, sin el, sin su sargento.

—Si, como sea...¿algo para mi?—La chica de bufanda roja asintió cuando una pantalla digital se puso frente a ellos, unas cuantas imágenes de políticos importantes aparecieron allí.

—Tendrás que convencer a Rusia a las malas—

—La ultima vez acabe con tres de sus agentes, no creo que quieran verme—Soltó con aburrimiento mientras giraba una de sus navajas por sus dedos—Pero eso lo hará aun mas divertido.

—Eren—Le llamo el rubio antes de que siquiera pudiera salir de allí—Ten cuidado—

Solo pudo guiñar su ojo izquierdo.

* * *

_Mikasa jadeó cansada antes de seguir corriendo._

_Esta misión que había sido estrictamente secreta era con el fin de deshacerse de un asesino a sueldo que había estado matando militares de Japón y Alemania. Ambos países colaboraban juntos en la guerra así que le mandaron a ella para acabar con esa amenaza. Fue una sorpresa cuando este en secreto le sorprendió a ella y a sus agentes._

_Cuando supo quien era pensó que estaba soñando._

_Frente a ella un castaño de ojos turquesa peleaba con toda su fuerza contra tres de sus agentes. Los demás yacían en el suelo, muertos. No podía entender como es que se había vuelto terriblemente fuerte. Una vez que se deshizo de todos ellos volteo a verla y sonrió. Parecía realmente contento, después de todo habían pasado cientos de años._

_Su hermano, Eren, estaba justo en frente de ella._

_—Tenemos que hablar, a solas—Ella aun no podía despertar del shock en el que se encontraba pero de todas maneras aceptó. El le contó como es que había renacido con nuevos padres y otra familia. A los quince años recordó todo y dejó su casa en busca de respuestas._

_Pero al no encontrar algo decidió dedicarse a lo que mejor sabía, cortas cuellos y gargantas._

_Tristemente se dio cuenta que Eren no tenía esperanza en ese mundo y por eso no le importaba el destruirlo. No le importaba ser, esta vez el malo de la historia. Ya nada le importaba y quería acabar con ello de una vez por todas. Morir y ya nunca despertar._

_Por eso decidió invitarlo al plan que tenían Berthold y Reiner._

_Y el no se negó._

* * *

Hanji sonrió mientras acomodaba sus papeles.

La única felicidad que tenía en ese momento era que le habían asegurado de todas las maneras posibles que a pesar de haber revivido les era imposible transformarse en titanes en esa época. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse. Solo que ahora eso parecía lo menos importante.

Realmente le preocupada Levi y su nuevas estatura. Bueno, lo ultimo no.

Como sea, estaba preocupada de que el gobierno, después de haber acabado a la guerra convirtieran a su amigo en una marioneta. Pues ahora le veía distinto, tan frío, tan distante. Y a pesar de que el no le recordaba para nada aun seguía preocupándose por el.

Vaya giros del destino.

Prendió una computadora de su laboratorio y entro a la base de datos mas recientes de la agencia.

Hace tiempo que había hackeado al gobierno de Francia. Al parecer su amigo se había ido de viaje a Rusia, los cuales buscaban protección de una extraña organización de la cual no se tomo la importancia de investigar.

Bueno, ahora solo esperaba que su amigo no se encontrara en problemas.

* * *

Levi acomodó bien su abrigo en un intento de acostumbrarse al frío letal de Rusia.

De haber sabido que ese lugar le congelaría hasta los huesos habría traído un abrigo mas grande, después de todo se quedaría un buen tiempo allí si es que esa organización intentaba atacarlos por sorpresa. Freedom, ese era su nombre. Significaba "Libertad" cosa que no entendía muy bien pues los líderes del grupo eran los que antes querían destruir las murallas o eso le había dicho Hanji.

Alemania se había descuidado y estos también les habían atacado.

Obviamente habían confiado en las personas equivocadas. Ademas de que ya tenían a varios países entre sus filas, España, Suiza, Italia, Canadá y muchos mas. Solo esperaba que eso no iniciara otra guerra mundial. Ya había matado a demasiadas personas como para que se les uniera una mas. El único trabajo que allí debía cumplir era cuidar de los políticos en las sombras y hacerse pasar por un guardia común.

Rusia había asegurado que si este no fallaba se unirían a Francia para luchar contra Freedom.

Pronto Erwin entro al cuarto. Ambos se habían hospedado en un motel para pasar desapercibidos. La única razón por la que el rubio le acompañaba era por su gran don de dar buenas estrategias, además de que confiaba en el y en la loca de cuatro ojos.

Aun así no recordaba nada sobre su vida pasada, solo aquel chico de ese sueño.

Lo recordaba, todo ese maldito sueño. Su voz, sus palabras, la manera en que parecían amarse el uno al otro. A nadie se lo había comentado y no por el hecho de que soñó con un chico de esa manera. Eso era lo de menos, no, solo era que tenía miedo de recordar a ese chico. Como si el recordarlo resultara terriblemente doloroso.

Tenía miedo de que no pudiera dar vuelta atrás.

—Toma, es tu traje para esta noche, tu acompañaras al vice-presidente—Asintió, observando el traje de gala que tendría que llevar a aquel aburrido baile.

—¿Tu crees que aparezcan allí?—Erwin asintió en silencio mientras observaba su propio traje—Es increíble, apenas se acaba una guerra y ya viene otra—

—Para eso estamos, para detenerla antes de que pase—Bufó, aun no se acostumbraba a la palabra "paz". Después de todo había despertado en una época de guerra.

Y sin saber nada de su pasado había resultado un buen agente.

* * *

Maldita fiesta y maldita canción del asco.

Odiaba los bailes con toda su alma o por lo menos desde ahora. Esta completamente aburrido y esa puta organización no había hecho ni un movimiento. El político que debía vigilar se divertía de lo lindo rodeado de mujeres preciosas. Si y el parado allí. Incluso Erwin le había abandonado sumándose a la fiesta, maldito traidor.

Ahora solo quería ir a casa y tomar una ducha caliente.

—Hermosa canción, no?—Ni siquiera se digno a girar su cabeza y mirar a la persona que de seguro quería llamar su atención. Estaba muy concentrado haciendo su misión, vigilar que nada le pasara al político—Me pregunto si seguirá así de tranquilo—

Chasqueó la lengua, estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?—Pregunto seriamente sin apartar la vista del vice-presidente. El chico a su lado rió mientras tomaba una copa de champaña.

—Bueno, las cosas han estado muy alborotadas—Le contesto con diversión. No supo como ni porque pero cuando volteo a verlo se quedo mudo.

Esos ojos turquesas le quitaron las palabras de la boca.

Sin embargo lo estudió un poco mas. Moreno, castaño. El pelo café era algo muy común, pero...¿Como es que había alguien tan Moreno en Rusia? Las personas que vivían allí generalmente eran realmente pálidas. Por eso pensaba que no levantaría sospechas.

Ademas parecía muy joven para ser un guardia o un invitado.

—¿Que hace un mocoso como tu aquí?—El sonrió mientras dejaba la copa en una de las tantas mesas del salón. Lo vio a los ojos y en un parpadeo tenía un arma apuntando a su cabeza.

—No me llamo mocoso, mi nombre es Eren y la razón por la que estoy aquí es muy simple, vine a eliminar estorbos—Levi jadeó sorprendido por su rapidez y entonces analizó su voz.

No, no podía ser...

El era el chico con el que había soñado.

* * *

_**Oki, que sha se encontraron los enamorados, pero ahora viene la pregunta del millon:-Eren recuerda a Levi?-, esto y mas en el siguiente capi chicos y chicas, naaa, que son enemigos porque asi la cosa se pone mas interesante (o mas sexi ewe(?)...**_

_**Bien, lamento todo el maldito tiempo que me tarde en actualizar y por eso con mucho gusto contestare sus sepsis reviews amigos XD...**_

_**Sho se que este capi me quedo muy fumado, bueno...en que estaba?, ah!~ los reviews, pos sigamos XC**_

_**sakura1402: Sho tambien ame ese hermoso padre nuestro en aleman!~, estuvo tan genialoso que cuando tuve la idea de poner esa escena me parecio de lo mas genial de mi parte, soy una genio!~, sobre poner que paso, bueno hay muchas cosas que aun no estructuro, ya las tengo pensadas pero aun no las escribo, como cuando fue que Eren y Levi comenzaron a sali en el pasado? y esas cosas, aqui la actu y espero que te haya gustado preciosa XD...**_

_**Galuha: Pos creo que esta vez si que pasaron milenios querida mia...naaa, pos mi lapsus brutus termino y pude continuar la historia, por favor no me des tu virginal riñon, creeme, no lo necesito, gracias a Dios estoy muy saludable XD, lo se, ese padre nuestro es hermosho!~, espero que te haya gustado la actu ewe...**_

_**Yomi Megurine: Aqui esta lo que coño pasara, naaa, estoy de bromista estos dias, sin mencionar lo malpensada que me he hecho XD, por dios sho tambien necesito ir a confesarme, vayamos juntos Eren!~(sino lo recuerdas fue en el pasado capi XP), seee, decidi hacer a Eren alguien que pueda valerse por si mismo en esta epoca, ademas un uke sepsi es un buen resultado XD...**_

_**Rinaloid: Que bueno que lo hayas amado preciosa!~, bienvenida y espero que continues leshendome XD, aqui la actu por la cual estabas ansiosa ewe...**_

_**Debo decirles:-Si la vida te da tomates Ash Ketchup!~-**_

_**OH SI!~**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~**_


End file.
